


The Reinvention of Leo Rosenfeld

by SagaSage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But he celebrates christmas at hogwarts, But only at the end of chapters, Creating a GSA, F/M, GSA, Homophobia, I'll update this as I write, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Positive!, Transphobia, Trigger warning:, a retelling, bat mitzvah planned for the end of the third year, get excited guys, in hogwarts, technically the main character is Jewish too, what is tagging, when the mc goes home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaSage/pseuds/SagaSage
Summary: Talia Rosenfeld hasn't felt like she belonged, until she became friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in her first year at Hogwarts. However, after an encounter with the Mirror of Erised, Talia isn't sure what she is anymore, and Voldemort isn't giving her a break to sit down and figure anything out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Reinvention of Leo Rosenfeld

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I am sorry. Will hopefully get better as time goes on. 
> 
> I am also American. I am sorry if I mess up any obvious British things. I am uneducated. Feel free to educate me in the comments!

I forced back tears and tried to ignore how my stomach did flips as I stared at the letter in my hands. I wasn’t sure what I had expected. Father wasn’t exactly the most progressive. Mother thought I was the worst daughter she could have ever ended up with. It shouldn’t have been surprising that they didn’t want me home for Christmas.  
I was still surprised.

  
“Bad news?” Ron asked from my right, and I shrugged.

  
“It’s nothing,” I lied, “My parents are visiting my aunt this year so I can’t go home.”

  
Ron nodded and turned back to keep talking with Harry and his brothers.

  
In reality, I was an idiot that had let it slip to my parents that I liked girls. Summer had been hell, and it wasn’t like I wanted to go home anyway. I was not upset over this. I was not going to cry.

  
I crumpled the parchment and turned around in my seat, scanning the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables for my older brothers. Mum might have already written to them about it, but I should check. Asher was talking with his friends at the edge of the Slytherin table. Jonah was reading in the middle of the Ravenclaw table. I couldn’t decide who was scariest.

  
I tapped Ron on the shoulder. After a second, him, Harry, Hermione, and even a couple of other Weasleys stopped talking and turned to look at me. I took a deep breath.

  
“I need to go talk with my brothers and send a letter back to my parents,” I wrung my hands as I talked, “Do you want to meet back up in the common room or the library?”

  
“Library,” Hermione answered, ignoring the groans that the word elicited from the boys, “Do you want someone to walk with you?”

Hermione gave a pointed look towards the Slytherin table, and I sat for a second before shaking my head

.  
“If Malfoy gives me any crap I’ll just sic Asher on him; he’s basically a prefect anyway.”

  
They nodded and went back to talking. Hermione gave me a quiet “Good luck!” as I power walked across the dining hall.

  
Jonah was closer, and I wasn’t in the mood to risk a Malfoy encounter this early in the morning. I stood awkwardly behind him for a moment while he marked his page.

  
“Yeah Tals?” He asked, grinning. He had the same sandy brown hair and darker brown eyes as me and Asher. He looked exactly like dad. I was insanely jealous.

  
“I’m not allowed back home,” I whispered to him, glaring at his friends as they tried unsubtley to listen in.

  
Jonah’s smile fell from his face. He shook his head and scowled, “I’ll send them a letter tonight.”

  
“I don’t want to go home,” I told him, my throat feeling tight as I forced the words out, “But please, feel free to tell them off. God knows I will.”

  
Jonah nodded, patted my shoulder, and I was off to have the same conversation with my other brother.

  
Asher was Jonah’s twin; fraternal, but he still had the same facial structure as dad. He had mum’s eye color. I was slightly less jealous of him because of this.  
The conversation was pretty much the same. He took me off to the side (Slytherins were much better at spying than Ravenclaws), and he gave me a hug at the end. It didn’t make me feel better.

  
As Asher walked back to his seat at the table, I could feel Malfoy’s eyes on me. I glared at him before he could even think of trying to get up, and turned to begin the trek to the owlery.

***

On the back of my letter, I scribbled 2 words to my parents: Fuck you. With a sad smile, I signed my name and gave it to Iris (Jonah’s owl, considering he had saved up all summer and bought her, but she was for the family).

  
The tight feeling in my throat didn’t go away even as I watched her soar away to deliver my succinct message.

  
It didn’t go away until that night, when I sobbed in the shower like a wuss. Parvarti might have heard me, but she didn’t ask and I didn’t tell.

***

Christmas was good, all things considered. I had the dorm room to myself, so I didn’t have to be quiet when crying. Ron was teaching Harry to play wizard’s chess, and I gave him tips while drawing next to them. I didn’t get any gifts from my parents (unless you consider one of their letters a gift, which I don’t). Asher and Jonah had sent me a new set of colored pencils and nice drawing paper. I was able to pass the paper off as a gift from my parents, so Harry and Ron weren’t that suspicious. Hermione sent me some muggle chocolate, which was pretty good all things considered. Nobody even questioned why my brothers had gone home and I was still at school, which I was grateful for. I wasn’t even sure Harry or Ron had noticed.

  
We didn’t spend a lot of time looking for information on Flamel. I didn’t care.

  
On Christmas morning, Harry Potter told me some information that would change my life.

  
“I got an invisibility cloak,” he whispered, passing me a note. According to the secret sender, said cloak had belonged to Harry’s father.

  
“Cool,” I told him, and I immediately forgot about it as soon as we got to the dining hall.

***

The next morning, Ron yanked me over to the corner of the common room.

  
“Harry found a secret room last night while walking around with the cloak,” he was so excited and spoke so fast, his words seemed to blend together, “He’s going to show me tonight. Want to come?”

  
I didn’t hesitate when I said yes.

***

The Mirror of Erised sucks.

  
It’s a beautiful fuck up, I’ll admit. I wish I had my sketchbook here so I could draw it. The golden curls and ornate writing at the bottom was insane.  
Still, a fuck up. For one, Ron and I had been expecting to see our families. That had been what Harry had seen, and we had no reason to doubt him. Instead, Ron saw himself as head boy, and I wasn’t even sure what I saw.

  
It was me, in a way. I could tell that much. The only major difference was that in this mirror I was a boy.

  
Which was a pretty major fucking difference.

  
Still, I was unable to look away from this version of me, despite the bubble of panic rising in my chest. This mirror was wrong. It was probably cursed.  
Damnit, why did I like that reflection so much? I hated mirrors. I hated me.

  
“What do you see, Talia?” Ron asked. He was sitting, leaning against one of the walls and watching as I stared wide eyed at the frame.

  
“Um, I think I’m in an art gallery,” I lied, “One of my pictures is hanging up on the wall.”

  
The boys didn’t question my lie, and I let them fight over who got to look in the mirror for the rest of the night.

  
I don’t like mirrors.

***

After our near death experience with Mrs. Norris, Ron wasn’t eager to go back that night. I wasn’t either, but for a different reason. I couldn’t understand why I was a boy in that stupid mirror.

  
Harry went back to the mirror that night, but the next morning he didn’t mention it again. I didn’t ask.

***

By the end of the year, my inner reflection hadn’t yielded any answers. To be fair, it had been interrupted by the whole business with Voldemort.

  
It was totally because of that and not the fact that I had been suppressing any and all emotion related to that goddamn mirror.

  
I wasn’t looking forward to going back home, but Harry had it worse so I tried not to complain. On the train, we had promised to write to each other over the summer. By the time we reached King’s Cross, we had exchanged addresses and changed out of our school robes.

  
As soon as we stepped off the train, Ron dragged us over to go meet his parents. I didn’t care; the longer this took, the longer I could hide from my own family.  
I really didn’t want to go home.

  
The Weasleys were nice. Mrs. Weasley hugged me, and Mr. Weasley made fine small talk for a while. Despite this, my heart kept racing and I watched the platform out of the corner of my eye. I didn’t want to get snuck up on.

  
After Harry and Hermione had left to go with their families, I forced myself to leave. And honestly, it wasn’t that hard to spot my parents. Asher had been staring at me the whole time, and he wasn’t very subtle for a Slytherin. I kept my head down and tried not to make eye contact.

  
“She finally appears,” Dad snarled. I frowned. We walked out of Kings Cross after that. I tried to avoid the Weasleys (despite Ron waving at me) and any other wizarding families that I could see like a plague.

  
Once we were outside I turned to Mum, my voice croaky as I tried to gather the courage to speak.

  
“Mum,” I bounced on the balls of my feet, “I want to cut my hair shorter.”

  
Without missing a beat, Mum’s response to that was, “fucking dyke.”

  
This summer was going to be fucking wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are transphobic, homophobic, or are a JK Rowling apologist, don't talk to me or my children ever again.


End file.
